


#6: Biting

by d20crunch



Series: Kinktober Prompts [6]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, M/M, and senkar is very good at that, fangs, sometimes bottoms just gotta top bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d20crunch/pseuds/d20crunch
Summary: Cyrus is away for the night, so Senkar and Saxxon have to entertain themselves... or each other. Who hasn't been a little curious about how tiefling fangs feel?





	#6: Biting

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring my main D&D boy [Saxxon](https://toyhou.se/2853296.saxxon-violins) and his lover [Senkar](https://toyhou.se/3281147.senkar)! This is the pre-Teagan era, when Saxxon was sleeping with Cyrus and Senkar (and they took very very good care of him).

Another whine escapes Saxxon’s throat, high-pitched and needy before it breaks on a gasp. Everything is so hot he can barely _think_ , can barely _breathe_. His fingers scrabble over Senkar’s sweaty back, desperate to find something to hold onto and ground him, but they slip over the slick skin and he lets out a soft, pained whimper.

“You okay cutie?” Senkar murmurs, pausing the rough rock of his hips to give Saxxon a chance to catch his breath. “Did I hurt you? Is this too much?” He starts to lever his weight off Saxxon’s chest but the tiefling digs in his fingernails, Senkar moaning lowly at the feeling. Saxxon nuzzles into the crook of Senkar’s neck, arms shaking as he works to slow his ragged breathing. It takes a few moments, Senkar occasionally turning his head to press a soothing kiss to Saxxon’s neck, but eventually he can feel Saxxon’s tired little smile against his skin.

“I’m okay,” Saxxon says breathlessly. “I just want… I want you closer. And then I get overwhelmed and I need to…” Senkar can feel Saxxon’s hot blush warm his skin, and pulls back slightly so he can look down on Saxxon’s dark navy face. His violet eyes slide off to the side, embarrassed to have Senkar looking at him, but Senkar is quick to dip down for a nibbly kiss to get his attention again.

“You need to what, cutie?” Senkar purrs, a sound that’s at the same time inviting and dangerous. Saxxon shivers, the motion tingling along Senkar’s body where they’re connected and making him groan. He can’t help a careful thrust forward, absolutely thriving off Saxxon’s needy whines as he’s filled again. Ignoring Saxxon’s pleas of “faster Senkar, fuck me harder, please!” Senkar keeps his pace slow, leaning down to murmur in Saxxon’s ear again. “ _What_ do you need to do?”

Still hot with embarrassment, Saxxon clutches Senkar close and buries his face in his neck, desperately hoping the half-Elf will just forget what he’d said. He tries a few more sultry moans, begging him to go faster, but Senkar is frustratingly steadfast and keeps his infuriatingly slow pace. Finally, Saxxon mumbles something against Senkar’s neck, and cries out as a particularly hard thrust sinks deep into him.

“Say it out loud for me, yeah? Can you do that sweetie? You wanna do that for me?” Senkar’s toothy grin makes Saxxon smile despite himself, unexpectedly charmed. He glances up to try to meet Senkar’s eyes but their intensity makes him look away again, which just makes Senkar smile even more.

“I need… I need to _taste_ you,” Saxxon mumbles, the last couple words almost unintelligible. Senkar immediately grins even brighter, leaning down and tilting his head so the crux of his neck brushes teasingly against Saxxon’s kiss-swollen lips.

“That right? You maybe wanna bite me with those fangs? That what you want little guy?” Senkar says, voice so silky and playful. Slowly, Saxxon nods, mewling in pleasure as Senkar’s hips snap forward to drive into him at a harder pace. “You like it a little rough, don’t you cutie? Not enough to hurt, just enough to be _felt_ , to make you babble and whine while I make you see stars. Cyrus spoils you, he’ll fill you up good for free.” Senkar rolls his eyes then slides his hands to Saxxon’s hips, tilting him upward slightly until he tenses and cries out a breathy, “there!” Senkar focuses on that spot, savoring the slick sound of Saxxon’s ass slapping against his thighs and the warmth of Saxxon’s arms hugging tight around his chest. “Not me though… I’ll make you work for it. You wanna bite me? Bite me hard. Make me feel it. You do that, and I’ll make you so full cutie.”

It’s so easy for Saxxon to match Senkar’s quick pace, so eager and desperate Senkar hardly has to move at all with how his tiefling is squirming to pull him deeper, _harder_. Senkar can feel the little nick of piercings over his skin before Saxxon finally parts his lips, at first just dropping soft kisses on Senkar’s neck before a particularly well-angled thrust makes him gasp and nip the skin. Pleased with that reaction, Senkar bucks against that spot again, hard enough this time to make Saxxon whine and bite down on his shoulder. His sharp fangs dig in, just enough to make Senkar cry out but not enough to break the skin. Saxxon almost immediately pulls away, a babbled apology on his lips, but Senkar is quick to give him a reassuring kiss before offering his neck up again.

“I don’t - _oh fuck, oh gods_ \- I don’t wanna hurt you!” Saxxon babbles between moans.

“It feels amazing cutie, I promise. Those fangs feel so good I could come just thinking about you nibbling me,” Senkar gasps, voice breathy with restraint but determined to reassure his very concerned tiefling. “Come on, your noises are so cute but your teeth are even better. Bite me hard. Gimme some bruises to brag to Cyrus about, yeah? Make him jealous of all the fun we’re having without him?”

Saxxon whimpers, imagining Cyrus’ annoyed rumbling and how much he’d want to “punish” them for excluding him. Senkar’s pace is erratic, punching near constant mewls from his trembling tiefling until Saxxon finally bites down on his shoulder again. Immediately, Senkar’s moans fill the room instead, high pitched as the sharp point of a fang breaks the skin. As soon as it does Senkar’s whole body tenses, pressing in one hard, final thrust as he spills into Saxxon. He lets himself catch his breath for a moment, but Saxxon’s desperate whine spurs him on, arching his back to rub his belly against Saxxon’s dick. The piercing is odd, smooth and cooler than Saxxon’s hot, sweaty skin, but he loves the way it makes his tiefling writhe and moan.

“There you go cutie, you gonna come for me?” Senkar purrs. “Can already feel the bruise you gave me, gods… gonna be thinking about you all week when I see those little fang marks on my neck. That what you want? Me, touching myself, thinking about you…” Saxxon’s head falls back as he moans, so loud Senkar is grateful for the bards playing their “music” downstairs. Saxxon’s body shakes, cycling between tense and relaxed for much longer than Senkar would have thought. The space between them is far _far_ stickier than before, and Senkar can’t help a satisfied smirk when Saxxon’s body finally falls slack for the last time.

“That… looked pretty intense,” Senkar says, breaking into a low chuckle when Saxxon gives him a besotted smile in response.

“I think I came twice,” Saxxon mumbles. He tilts his head but he’s too tired to raise it up. Thankfully, his sad whine is enough to get Senkar to lean down for a kiss. It’s soft, far more tender than Senkar is used to, but the way it makes Saxxon purr happily is too much to resist.

“That’s real hot. Got a _lot_ to brag to Cyrus about,” Senkar laughs, and twists his neck to try to get a look at the bite Saxxon gave him. It’s already dark and a bit swollen, and a satisfied grin tugs Senkar’s lips. “I _love_ this Saxx. You give the best presents.” Though Saxxon still doesn’t really understand the appeal of getting hurt, it felt _damn_ good to not worry about being careful with his fangs, and he gives Senkar a soft smile.

“I’m glad I could make you happy.”


End file.
